


that one time Branch fell for someone

by loveliestways



Series: stardew valley [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Human AU, Oneshot, Pizza, Stardew Valley - Freeform, and strawberries, just Branch pining and Poppy wanting to be everyone's friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliestways/pseuds/loveliestways
Summary: The saloon is mostly empty on Monday nights. Unbeknownst to Branch, and thanks to an eccentric, freckled farmer, this empty Monday night would be the last. (Inspired by Stardew Valley)





	that one time Branch fell for someone

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is heavily inspired by the game Stardew Valley. if you haven't played it, i highly recommend it! but basically Branch is a disgruntled supermarket employee and Poppy is new in town, working on her late father's farm. and this is a shitty oneshot lmao i know but maybe someone will like it. i haven't been writing for a while and this is my first post on here, so kudos or reviews would be SUPER SWEET! thanks for stopping by!

The saloon is mostly empty on Monday nights. 

 

Branch watches the foam in his beer simmer down. Biggie, the owner of the bar, is working with Suki. They’re talking about Biggie’s cat, Mr. Dinkles, while cleaning out shot-glasses. How Mr. Dinkles, the hairless cat, had captured the hearts of everyone in this damn town, Branch will never know. He has a theory it’s got something to do with the eyes, those all-knowing eyes, but in all honesty, he can never be sure. 

 

The fire nearby crackles like faded noise on a television. Branch likes being here. It’s where he can observe, or think, in this corner near the fire without being bothered. Dealing with the asshole of the town (ding, ding, ding, Him!) is one thing, but dealing with the asshole of the town  _ drunk?  _ No one dares to  _ try.  _ Besides a smile from Biggie, and a wave from Suki, interaction with Branch Holloway at the Stardrop Saloon is constantly at an all-time low. 

 

He wonders if he should order pizza. Working at that soul-sucking supermarket calls for more self care than usual, and so Branch decides, after finishing his first drink of the night, he’ll call Biggie for another round and a sizzling pizza. 

 

His next sip to pizza is short-lived, however, because the door chime trills and in walks that new farm girl everybody has been talking about: Poppy Springs. Branch didn’t care about some town newbie. He really didn’t. She would come and go here, just like so many before her. But now that he’s actually  _ seen  _ her... _ holy shit holy shit holy shit - _

 

With wide, cerulean eyes, Branch sinks behind his mug, warmth stinging his face. She’s grinning from ear to ear, talking to Biggie and Suki like they were fucking chums, but they weren’t, because- because she was just introducing herself and wow, she’s like a fucking magnet isn’t she? Radiating and pulling in anyone stupid enough to be  _ near her,  _ with that unkept, wavy pink hair, warm chestnut eyes, and those freckles that were infinite enough to be confused with  _ stars-  _ God damn it, his heart is pounding like he just sprinted a thousand miles, and Branch is breathless, peeking over his drink like she can’t see him because yes, a small mug of beer can definitely hide his ugly-ass face. 

 

_ Don’t look at me, don’t look at me, don’t look at me - _

 

Poppy bursts into laughter at Biggie’s animated conversation about Mr. Dinkles, Suki is grinning like it’s Christmas, and as Poppy’s giggles die down, her eyes lock with his. 

 

_ DONTLOOKATMEDONTLOOKATMEDONTLOOKATMEFUCK- _

 

It feels like eternity, meeting her with a gaze, and Poppy turns back to Biggie, a sweet smile on her lips, “You’ll have to introduce me to Mr. Dinkles sometime, Biggie! That cat would make my week!” 

 

And as Poppy continues conversation, Branch religiously stares at the froth in his drink, drumming his fingers on his knee. That was a close one. That  _ definitely  _ wasn’t like him, Branch doesn’t just moon over complete strangers, in- in fact, he doesn’t moon over  _ anyone,  _ in his whole fucking life, and then Poppy Springs takes one step with that pretty smile of hers and Branch is a  _ goner -  _

 

“Hi!” 

 

Goosebumps on his skin, Branch looks up, squinting. 

 

Lo and behold, Poppy Springs has dared. She slid in right across from him, quick and fast, and she smells like strawberries. She’s in _ his  _ fireplace booth,  _ why the hell is she in his booth, smiling excitedly like that, you’re not meeting a celebrity, lady, you’re meeting garbage _ , and- and please  _ leave _ , before garbage has a heart attack. 

 

Branch, ever so good with the people, gazes absently at her. The shock that she’s actually sitting across from him is still overwhelming the ability to open his mouth. 

 

“I’m Poppy Springs! I’m new here, and I dunno if you knew my dad, Peppy Springs?”

 

Yeah, Branch knew him. According to everyone else, the guy used to be so badass, but by the time Branch met him, the old man wasn’t  _ all there.  _ Peppy Springs once stood in Branch’s yard wearing nothing but jingle bell boxers for about three hours, just staring through his window. 

 

“Yeah, well, he had this farm I didn’t know about, he left it to me in his will, and now that I know about it, I’m here, and I’m cleaning it up!  _ Geez _ , I’ve never had a farm before, clearing the land is such hard work, I’ve only been able to do so much every day without pooping myself out. I really want to get some animals there eventually, I’m already saving up for a chicken-”

 

“You talk a lot.” Branch finally, masterfully says, gulping down his drink. 

 

Poppy stops, blinking, a little surprised. She laughs, “And you hardly talk at all. I don’t even know your name.” Her intent look implies she expects him to relent to an introduction. Branch smiles sardonically.

 

“I didn’t swing it.” 

 

Her grin widens, a playful, irritating glint shining in her eyes, “ _ Ohhh-hoho _ , mystery guy over here,” Poppy leans forward, not breaking eye contact, “Hey Biggie, what’s this dude’s name?”

 

“Branch Holloway!” Biggie calls behind flipping dough. 

 

Fucking Biggie.

 

Branch glares, and Poppy smirks, “Thanks!” 

 

What on Earth does she want? Why can’t she just leave him alone?

 

“You know, Branch,” He puddles at his name on her tongue, “I think we’re going to get along great! Mind if you and I make this a nightly thing?” Her hands are bugging him. He can’t stop staring at the way they just rest on the table like that, begging him to hold them. No. No he won’t! Branch- _ listen _ , Branch has a will! He does, and it’s not about to be shattered by some cheeky woman who belongs on a cereal box. 

 

A scoff, and Branch stands, “Y-you and! No! The only thing I don’t mind you doing is  _ you leaving me alone.  _ Could’ja do that? Pronto?” 

 

Poppy stands in her seat, throwing finger guns his way, “Just lemme state my terms. I’ll order pizza! I’ll only bug ya for ten minutes. I have a fancy watch for timing it, see!-” She shoves the five-dollar, light-up, Sailor Moon watch on her wrist to his face. His heart swells,  _ stop.  _

 

“No. Nope.  _ No.” _ He shakes his head with the intensity of a maraca.  

 

“It’s settled. Your mouth is saying ‘ _ no’ _ , but your eyes are saying, ‘ _ Yes, yes, yes, pizza! _ ’” Poppy grins cheekily, and Branch has only known her for five minutes, but this is a game to her. He knows it in the lift of her smile, the challenging of her eyebrows, and the competition dripping from the words, “I mean, only if you’re not chicken, of course.” 

 

Branch splutters, and a firework cracks in his gut, “I’m  _ not  _ chicken, I just don’t like you!” Big fat lie, “And to prove it, I’ll see you tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day-” Poppy bites her lip to hold back a laugh, “Come all you want, buy me all the pizza  _ you think _ will persuade me, but mark my words, we  _ won’t  _ be friends!”

 

“Great!” Poppy squeals, “I can’t  _ wait _ , my man!  _ Ugh, _ we’re going to be the best of friends, just  _ you wait!  _ I’ll bring you some stuff from my farm too!” She bounces out of the booth and takes his hands, squeezing them. He feels the callouses in her palms from tilling the land. Branch’s mouth is so dry he can’t even be a bitch in response to whatever the hell she just said. 

 

Branch gawks. She drops his hands, her own which held his - they  _ held his, her hands held his hands, Poppy held his hands-  _ saying goodbye in a mock salute. “I gotta jet, buddy!” 

 

With a flash of pink, she’s out the door. 

 

He’s left, standing awkwardly in the booth, his fingers trembling. 

 

Suki and Biggie hold back shits and giggles behind the bar. 


End file.
